


The traitor

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vietnam, M/M, Prisoner of War, Romance, Treason, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A young soldier was captured by the the enemy army after an ambush which took the lives of all of his platoon.During the captivity, he feared for the absolute worse to come, but in the end torture didn't seem to mind him from the hell he had dealt with for months.One night, An enemy soldier meets him for interrogation. Wanting info about the other platoons."(In Vietnamese) Where are the others?"he asked in a cold voice" (In Vietnamese) I don't know, even if I did I wouldn't tell you, but who cares, they'll probably die even before you catch them"The others was taken back by how fluent he spoke."You understand me?" He said softly"So you also speak English, how shocking""I learned it from someone, but it doesn't matter now, it seems that you obviously have no clue about the others, nor do you have any desire to say it, aren't you afraid of death?""I seen all my friends die, I might as well join them"He expected the usual slap in the face, it usually happens to anyone he talks to. However he only just smiled and patted his head."You may not have any info, but I can say this, you'll be a perfect asset to us"
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prisoner of War

It was a Friday, somewhere around 9 in the morning. The whole squad was humping through the humid jungles of Vietnam, there mission was to find ant enemy soldiers and kill then at once, possibly even gather info beofre they do.

It was a necessary job, a job which would help the United States win the war and Capitalism grow.

However, it's not that straight forward.

First off, they were losing, heavily. Thanks to the booby traps the enemy set up, may of the soldiers were killed instantly. Some even captured for information, being tortured horrifically.

They heard the stories, and despite the horrors, they still kept going.

They had to, it was only way to live.

"Man, spend 4 month in this hell and we still have yet to find ant enemies, just stupid traps!" one shouted

"Shut up you idiot" another one said"We'll get killed if we don't keep quiet "

The others just looked away, including one soldier named Jackson. A Vietnamese-American in fact. He normally kept quiet and no one tried to bother him. When they do they get an fist full of knuckles instead.

Jackson's family use to live in Vietnam, but decided to move for a better opportunity. His mother married a white man, and gave him a American name. Despite his confusion on why.

He was the new recruit of the platoon. Just got drafted 3 and a half months ago, after he came home from work.

He could never understand why the hell he waa drafted to this war, in his mind it was pointless. They were losing after all, but they still had to keep moving.

He's surprised that he's even alive right now.

"I'm telling you, this is ridiculous!" He screamed "We'll never be able to fight the enemy, we might as well be dead!"

"Shut up." someone growled silently"You're going to kill us all"

"No way, I can't take this crap anymore!"

"Marcus...for the love of god, shut up" the leader hissed "You're luring the enemy here with your yelling"

"There's no enemy, it's just traps, they're probably somewhere else!" He screamed

"Marcus, shut up" everyone except Jackson said quietly

"Besides, it's not like they're gonna ambush us or anything!"

However, as soon as he said that, they suddenly heard a gun shot. Marcus was immediately shot in the head, and died.

"Shit!" The leader cussed"Everyone in position! "

Jackson grabbed the machine gun from his bag, and placed it over a mound of dirt nearby. He placed the ammo into the compartment and began to shoot to the direction of the gun shot. It was a blind attack, no one knew where the enemy really was, so they had to keep on shooting if they wanted to live.

However, the hell was just beginning.

Soon after, many of The soldiers died instantly. Including the leader of the platoon. Once the gun shots were fired, Jackson had to turn to check on his friends. However, they were all dead.

Every last one of them.

"Idiot!" He screamed "why did you do that!?"

It probably didn't matter anyway if he shouted or not, they would probably perished anyway. He wanted to cry, but in the end he couldn't. All of his tears dried up from all of the lives he lost through the months.

Unaware to him, he felt a sharp blow to the head. Which caused him to collapse to the ground.

********************************************

When Jackson came to, he realized that he was tried up to a tree. All of his gear was on the side, and he could smell someone cooking in front of him.

It wasn't an American soldier that's for sure, it was most definitely a Vietnamese soldier. The young man noticed Jackson wide awake, he gasped in shock and ran over alerting the others.

"(in Vietnamese) The prisoner is awake, he's awake!"

Of course he knew exactly what they were saying, his mother made sure he learned his native language. One thing was for sure, he was prisoner now, probably being used for information and torture.

But why couldn't they just get the leader instead?

He was nearly a machine gunner, nothing more.

Some of the soldiers came over to see Jackson, now concerned on what to do.

"(in Vietnamese) What should we do now, tell the leader?"one sajd

"(in Vietnamese) I guess so, but until then what do we do with this man?"another one said

"(In Vietnamese) I say we give him some food, he won't be useful on an empty stomach, besides in believe he would want to know more about him, he seems to be one of us"

That explains it, but even then, they were aware of the southern Vietnamese fighting too right? Maybe was because of his uniform, since he was America.

So one soldier fills a bowel full of soup from the pot and hands a spoonful over to him. Jackson, absolutely starving, begins to eat.

"(In Vietnamese) With this Man we might be able to win this war, or at least have more of an advantage"

"Well then you got the wrong man motherfucker" Jackson thought in his head"But I won't say a word, don't want to risk it"

For hours he sat tied up to the tree, watching as the soldiers do their jobs and examine him some more. None even dared to touch him, not wanting to get in trouble by their leader.

This went on for three days, with the obvious stares and food he was given. It was surprising how they haven't tortured him yet.

One night, An enemy soldier meets him for interrogation. Wanting info about the other platoons.

"(In Vietnamese) Where are the others?"he asked in a cold voice

" (In Vietnamese) I don't know, even if I did I wouldn't tell you, but who cares, they'll probably die even before you catch them"

The others was taken back by how fluent he spoke.

"You understand me?" He said softly

"So you also speak English, how shocking"

"I learned it from someone, but it doesn't matter now, it seems that you obviously have no clue about the others, nor do you have any desire to say it, aren't you afraid of death?"

"I seen all my friends die, I might as well join them"

He expected the usual slap in the face, it usually happens to anyone he talks to. However he only just smiled and patted his head.

"You may not have any info, but I can say this, you'll be a perfect asset to us"

"how am I an asset, I'm just a machine gunner"

"Then that's makes it better" he smiled

"you're confusing me"

"what I'm say is that..."

He kneel down to his level before lifting up his chin with a smile.

"You my friend, will join us in defeating the Southern side and their ally"

"No"

"what do you mean no?"

"forget It, I rather die"

"Is that so"

He nodded.

The man went silent, deep in thought.

"what's your name?"

"Jackson"

"My name is Chi" he said softly"I'm the leader of this platoon, and until you agree to my request, you'll forever be my prisoner, don't worry, I won't torture you, you're too useful "

"Thanks for the compliment"He grumbled

" it wasn't complementing you "

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

Chi shook his head in disbelief.

"American ways has effect your viewpoint on this war, but don't worry, soon you know who side you truly belong"

Without hesitation he left the room, leaving Jackson alone in the tent, feeling completely trapped. 

"This is a bunch of bullshit, I can't believe I'm saying this, but wish Chi would've just tortured me and ended my misery."

Meanwhile Chi was outside with the others talking about their new prisoner. Many of the soldiers suggested torture, but Chi wanted nothing to do with it.

"(in Vietnamese).Think about it, this man is one of our kind, and I also from America, if he joins us, then it will prove our cause,.and show those Americans how we deserve our independence, Our leader would be pleased"

"(In Vietnamese ) As in treason?"

He nodded. The others smirked at the idea. As for Jackson, he just sat there. Contemplating his fate.

"Will I live, or will I die" he thought"I just want to go home, I just want to be with my family, my friends, my job and my hometown... But...I don't know if that's even an option anymore. "

Growing tired he slowly fell asleep. His mind dreaming of home and hoping for someone to save him from this hell.


	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later...

for the past two weeks of captivity, Jackson was forced to help the others dig up tunnels for them. Despite this he was treated well, three meals a day, fresh water, and no one dared to hurt him. However he was still a prisoner, and still tied to a tree.

That night while everyone was guarding the camp, Jackson decided to make a break for it.

Using a blade he had stolen from a soldier he cut himself free from the rope, grabbed his stuff and ran as fast as he could out of there. Once he was at a safe distance, he grabbed a radio he had also stolen and waited for a signal.

However, there was none.

"shit" he cussed

So in desperation he just kept on running.

But as he was running he accidentally feel into an net trap, and was handing from a tree branch instead.

He tried to free himself but the knife was on the ground. So he trapped once again.

On a tree, again...

Morning came by hours later, Jackson was fast asleep when Chi finally found him.

"You would think your group would've been trained for traps huh?" He sighed "When will you learn, you will never escape, (In Vietnamese) Get him down and take him to my tent"

When Jackson woke up he found himself tied to a bed this time. Chi watching him sleep.

"I was going to punish you, but I think after that net trap incident I couldn't bear to ruin that pretty face"

"fuck off" he grunted"Haven't you forgotten Assshole, you're my enemy, I don't chat with enemies "

"oh give me a break with your patriotism"

"no, it's just my pride"

"fine, be that way, you'll learn"

"Gladly"

Chi rolled his eyes in response and went to go get a fresh Change of uniform. Jackson watched blankly as he got himself dressed in front of him.

"What are you look at?" He asked calmly

"nothing" he replied

Chi shrugged and left the tent, leaving Jackson alone once again. He needed to escape this place, but this time he had to be more careful. 

However it wasn't going to be east now that the soldiers were aware of his escape attempt.

He had to play cool, he had to play nice. He had to gain their trust.

Hours later, Chi came back with bowel full of food in hand. Jackson was humming to himself, looking up at the tent ceiling.

"How are you feeling Jackson?"

"Okay...I guess"He sighed" Tell me Chi, what is the purpose of me joining your team?"

"You're from America right?"

"So what, there's probably many Vietnamese-Americans who was fighting a giant you,so why me?"

"you're the first I've met, and if you join us, it would prove your loyalty to your homeland"

"My home is in New York"

"New York?"

"it's a City, you know what a city is right?"

"dnt display my intelligence Jackson" he said sternly 

"Fine...however"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking, maybe I can join you after all"

"What with sudden change?"

"I've only knew about the my American side of my home from my father, maybe I should know my other side as well"

"We'll see" He smirked"However, words are just to beginning, I need to make sure that you are 100% in our cause, I need you to accept us, and accept who you are"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll need to betray your country Jackson"


	3. Betrayal

Jackson watched as his old uniform was burned in the fire, the last thing to be gone was his name sewed on it. He looked at his knew uniform, a more suitable outfit for the north Vietnamese.

Many would later tell him about how he betrayed his homeland, how he's the enemy, but Jainism would look at them and say.

"Don't give me that look, you would've done the same thing, in a pointless war when you only die for nothing"

His mother didn't yell at him, neither did his father, they both understood why he did what he did. In the end they were just glad for him to be home. The government didn't even both to arrest him, his father was a veteran and that idea of arresting his son wouldn't look so good in front of the government. But even they had their own problems.

Now back to the present.

As Jackson was being patted on the back for his choice, Chi when over to him looking suspiciously at his face.

"You look sad Jackson, don't be, this uniform is what you should really wear"

he wasn't sad about his betrayal, he was just sad that he would never get home.

"I just wanna go home"

"me too, but we can't right now, we have a war to win"

Chi caressed his face gently and leaned closer to his face.

"What are you doing?"

"what does it look like Jackson?"

"This is wrong, you can do this, you'll get-!"

"Bah, none of these soldiers would tell a soul, they know that being a snitch isn't the best policy"

The other nodded in agreement.

"So why are you hesitating"

"I just never kissed a man before"

That was a lie, he had kissed men before, plenty. But they didn't feel right with him, he still liked girls but sometimes around a man he would began to feel something strange in his stomach. His uncle calls it love, while his father calls it an illness. 

"Don't give in to those desires Jackson, or eternal damnation will be your fate"

But how would he be in hell, he's already in hell.

"liar" Chi smirked"I can see it all over your face, so quit being chicken and kiss me"

Jackson let out a sigh, before giving him a soft peck in the lips.

"You can do better than that"

Before Jackson could respond Chi kissed him on the lips, tongue and all. Surprisingly, he liked it.

"There Jackson, that's better, now how about we finish this off in my tent"

"...I don't know..."

"Come on baby, it's only just sex, you can be top"

This would come to set their relationship after the war, since the war was over, and many had moved on, Jackson went over to meet Chi at Vietnam, now controlled by the north. They were both in the mid 40's and they were surprised that either of them was still alive. Chi would take him to his home and show him.the awards he'd earned for his victory and even most his as a trophy. He would even show him that item that would make Jackson chuckle in response.

"You still have that thing!?"

"Yep, never got rid of it" he smirked"I missed you Jackson"

"Me too"

They would have sex that night, and would spend months together, until he convinced chi to cone to his country for a while. When gay marriage was legal they immediately got married and spend years together in love. They even adopted a daughter.

Of course his father wouldn't approve but he passed away years after he met Chi For the first time. Despite his homophobic ways, he still loved his son, and wouldn't dare want to ruin his life.

Back in the present that night would change both of them forever, as Jackson vegan to wonder if his plan for escaping was worth it or not.

But that's for another chapter.


End file.
